


Limp Dicks and Cold Lasagne

by HimegimiWrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Derek Hale is a Little Shit, Exhibitionism, Family Dinners, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: “Hello, John.” Derek greeted his father-in-law as he pulled out of Stiles in the slowest drag possible only to shove it back in like a punch. He watched in satisfaction when Stiles jerked and flew one arm over his mouth to bite down on it and muffle a shout.On the other end of the call, the sheriff seemed surprised to hear it was Derek. “Derek. Hello. Where’s Stiles?”Derek shifted the angle and began a languid pace of fucking Stiles. With how the human’s eyes rolled back into his head, it seemed the wolf had found the prostate and was rubbing along it.“Stiles, is a bit occupied at the moment? Should I pass the phone over?” Stiles glared at him but in return, he just smirked.





	Limp Dicks and Cold Lasagne

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Distracted Sex
> 
> I sucked big time tagging this thing. So, if you want any tags to be there, please let me know.

Stiles moaned in a mouthwatering way beneath him while Derek pistoned his cock in and out of his asshole. Long lashes fanned over those beautiful pale cheeks since he had his eyes shut in pleasure.

He ran a hand over the milky pale skin, stopping at the nipples to pinch one of them. Stiles’ fingers clutched the pillow under his head to keep himself from shooting off the mattress.

Yet, one particular roll of hips from Derek had the other man wailing out his name and do just that. His cock was flushed against his stomach and was dribbling a constant stream of precome that pooled around his belly button. He kept pushing back on to his cock like he couldn’t get enough and wanted him deeper.

Derek growled. He felt like he was standing at the edge, and would topple right over any moment.

That's when the phone went off.

For a second, the couple just stared at each other not even understanding whose phone it was that was ringing. Then, the lyrics of “I Shot The Sheriff” registered to Derek and he fought to keep himself from rolling his eyes. It was most definitely not his phone.

"It's just dad. I'll call him back later." Stiles spoke and patted Derek's thighs as if to say continue with what they were doing.

Still, Derek stared a bit longer. Then, grinned. He knew it looked more like he’d bared his teeth than anything. But that's exactly what the vibe he was going for. Predatory.

His mate shivered and Derek resisted the urge to resume thrusting for the sake of snatching the phone off the nightstand in time.

He answered the call just in time before it cut off while keeping his eyes glued to the human who was staring back with wide eyes. He propped the phone between his shoulder and neck to free his hands.

“Hello, John.” Derek greeted his father-in-law as he pulled out of Stiles in the slowest drag possible only to shove it back in like a punch. He watched in satisfaction when Stiles jerked and flew one arm over his mouth to bite down on it and muffle a shout.

On the other end of the call, the sheriff seemed surprised to hear it was Derek. “Derek. Hello. Where’s Stiles?”

Derek shifted the angle and began a languid pace of fucking Stiles. With how the human’s eyes rolled back into his head, it seemed the wolf had found the prostate and was rubbing along it.

“Stiles, is a bit occupied at the moment? Should I pass the phone over?” Stiles glared at him but in return, he just smirked. The untouched cock of his mate twitched and a glob of precome gathered at the tip. He leaned down and lapped it up. Another muffled sound escaped Stiles; a groan to be exact.

“No, no, it’s fine.” John answered “I hope he’s not concocting some mischief and making a mess. I just wanted to remind you guys about the dinner. When are you coming over?”

“Oh, he is making a mess of himself But that’s just him, you know.” Derek laughed. “And a dinner, you say? I think Stiles did mention something about dinner. He didn’t mention when it is though. Was it today?” He raised one eyebrow at the man in question, who just shrugged.

“This boy,” The Sheriff sighed on the phone. “What will I do with him. Sometimes, I think it’s a good thing that he isn’t my responsibility anymore. Will you two be able to make it, or should I not put the lasagna in the oven?”

He glanced at the alarm clock in the nightstand. They still had about two hours in hand. “I’ll make sure we’re there. But, I hope you don’t mind if we’re a little late.”

Covering the mouthpiece, Derek delivered in a handful of harsh thrusts. It was a devious move but the resulting reaction from his mate was worth it.

Stiles bit his lips hard. He was trembling with the effort to hold back on making any noise. His knuckles turned white from how hard he was clutching his pillow. There even were tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

“Ah, that’s good to hear.” The Sheriff went on without noticing anything; Derek went back to his leisurely pace before removing his hand. “I don’t mind if you’re a little late. Not too much though. You don’t want the food getting cold. I can affirm, cold lasagna doesn't taste as good as the warm ones.”

The Alpha chuckled. “Duly noted.”

“Alright. I’m gonna finish preparing the food” He heard shuffling over the phone. “Say hi to Stiles for me. See you two, soon”

“See you soon, John.” Derek ended the call and threw the phone which landed somewhere near the headboard, he didn’t wait to notice.

Before the call even ended, Stiles was begging, chanting his name and pushing his hips back to meet Derek’s thrusts. “Fuck, Derek. Derek, come on. Give it to me, _please_.”

“Shh, I got you.” He picked Stiles’ legs and placed them over his shoulder. Then, in one fell swoop slammed his cock inside.

Every thrust from then on was brutal, executed putting all his might into it. He had his tossed back and eyes closed in pleasure; the way Stiles clenching around him felt simply amazing. Stiles was being as loud as he could manage as if he was making up for the short period he had to stay silent.

Both of them were so on edge even before the call that it didn't take long until they were coming. At the same time.

“Derek!” Stiles screamed. His cocked jerked once, twice, shooting spurts of come all over his stomach and chest. Some even managed to hit Derek in the chin. Derek groaned as he emptied his seed deep inside and shivered with a mini orgasm from how tight Stiles was squeezed around him.

Once he rode out his orgasm, he flopped on the bed next to Stiles; breathing hard.

“Well, that was... amazing,” Stiles said after a while. Derek only managed a sleepy smirk in response. “God, you devious little werewolf. But like the way you acted turned me on so much. Please be like that more!”

“Yeah?” He quirked one eyebrow at the other man, his lips twitching up in a smile. “You got a kink for prospects of people hearing you in the middle of sex?

Stiles flushed from the tip of his ears down to his bare chest. “Shut up. Or I’ll end up riding your limp dick.”

“Should I take that as a yes?” He laughed when whacked with a pillow. “By the way, limp dick, huh? Are you sure about that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated. <3


End file.
